phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Thư viện ảnh:Happy Birthday, Isabella
thumb|350px Phineas và những người bạn tổ chức tiệc sinh nhật thật lớn cho Isabella, nhưng tất cả những gì cô muốn chỉ là một thời gian riêng tư với Phineas. Trong lúc đó, Doofenshmirtz cài đặt Máy Biến thành bọ của ông trên chiếc xe bọ độc ác và lái xe vòng quanh Danville để biến tất cả mọi thứ ngay lập tức trở thành bọ. Đọc cả phần tóm tắt... Sự chuẩn bị và bữa tiệc HBI1.jpg It's_a_suprise_for_Isabella's_brithday.jpg|"Đó là một bất ngờ cho sinh nhật của Isabella." Operation_INAP.jpg|"Đến lúc tiến hành chiến dịch INAP rồi." INAP's_mean.jpg Candace_knows_INAP's_mean.jpg|"Chị biết INAP nghĩa là gì rồi." HBI2.jpg|"Chuyển sang phần nguy hiểm luôn đi,..." HBI3.jpg|"chị sẵn sàng điện thoại rồi đây." HBI's_What'cha_doin'.jpg|"Chào Phineas, cậu đang làm gì đó?" HBI4.jpg|"Cậu không phải đang chuẩn bị thứ gì đó cho sinh nhật của tớ à?" Don't_look,_don't_look,_don't_look!.jpg|"Đừng nhìn, đừng nhìn, đừng nhìn!" Don't_look_nothing_to_see_here.jpg|"Không có gì đáng để xem đâu." But_Phineas_all_I_really_wanted_is.jpg|'Phineas. Nhưng thứ mà tớ muốn cho sinh nhật của tớ là-" BurfordbaggedIsabella.jpg HBI5.jpg HBI6.jpg|"Những gì mà tớ định nói cho ngày sinh nhật là tớ muốn được riêng tư với---" Nevermind_to_Baljeet.jpg|"Thôi kệ đi." You_want_to_be_alone_with_this_bag.jpg|"Cậu muốn được riêng tư với cái bao bố này à?" Birthday for Isabella revealed.jpg|'"CHÚC MỪNG SINH NHẬT, ISABELLA!"' HBI7.jpg Isabella's_Birthday_cake_with_a_little_suprise.jpg I_hope_there_wouldn't_be_some_male_dancer_jumping_out.jpg|"Tớ hi vọng là họ không có những vũ công nam nhảy ra từ bên trong." Make_a_wish.jpg|"Hãy ước một điều ước đi." I_wish_for_time_alone_with_Phineas.jpg|"Tớ ước có được thời gian riêng tư với Phineas." Isabella_blows_out_the_candle.jpg Confetti_blows_out_from_the_cake.jpg What_are_you_doin'.jpg|"Chị đang làm gì vậy?" HBI8.jpg|"Chờ đến khi mọi thứ trở nên nguy hiểm, để chị có thể gọi mẹ đến bắt bọn nhóc." Did_you_get_what_you_wished_for.jpg|"Vậy, cậu đã thực hiện được điều ước chưa?" Isabella_says_uh_to_Phineas.jpg HBI9.jpg|"Điều ước của những cô gái là có một sân sau phủ đầy hoa giấy như thế này." You_gonna_love_this.jpg|"Cậu sẽ thich thứ này cho mà xem." HBI10.jpg HBI11.jpg This_isn't_dangerous.jpg|"Thứ này chưa nguy hiểm à?" "Sắp rồi." Isabella_and_Baljeet_are_hitting_pinatas.jpg HBI12.jpg Buford_bogged_Isabella_again.jpg Keep_your_eyes_on_the_pool.jpg Phineas_Image_Proposition_3.jpg HBI13.jpg Phineas,_Ferb,_Buford_and_Isabella_look_at_the_grand_finale.jpg P07-14-13 16.54.jpg That_key,_that_key.jpg|"Chìa này ư?... Chìa này ư?" HBI14.jpg|"Sân sau của Isabella? Cái này mới đây." I_love_butterflies.jpg|"Lũ bướm ư? Tớ thích lũ bướm lắm!" Oh, thank you, Phineas..jpg|"Oh, cảm ơn, Phineas." HBI15.jpg HBI_from_FSG.jpg HBI16.jpg|"Tớ vẫn không thể hiếu ra điều gì sai với kết thúc hoành tráng." HBI17.jpg|"Sau chương trình chiếu la-ze và pháo hoa, lũ thiên nga nên được thả ra và--" Phineas,_I_really_like_butterflies.jpg|"Phineas, tớ thực sự thích lũ bướm mà." HBI18.jpg|"Cảm ơn cậu." HBI19.jpg Soda_Fountain_Restaurant.jpg|"Vậy thì cậu đã thực hiện được điều ước chưa?" Phineas_and_Isabella_on_a_'Date'.JPG|"Ồ phải. Tớ đã hỏi câu đó rồi. Hoa giấy và cờ đuôi nheo!" Gotta_get_another_napkin.jpg|"Chờ chút, để tớ đi lấy cái khăn giấy khác." You_always_give_me_butterflies.jpg|"Cậu luôn làm tớ ngạc nhiên." Perry, Doofenshmirtz và Stacy Perry_chases_the_Bug-me_Inator.jpg HBI20.jpg Doof_explains_to_Perry_why_he_driving_this_Evil_Bug_Bus.jpg That's_why_I_created_the_Bugs_me_Inator.jpg Perry_points_a_bug_next_to_Doofenshmirtz.jpg HBI21.jpg Wait,_I'm_not_ready.jpg|"Khoan đã! Ta chưa sẵn sàng." Perry_punches_Doof_after_saying_he's_not_ready.jpg Doofenshmirtz_spinning_around_the_bubble.jpg Right_to_the_point_huh.jpg|"Đánh đúng lúc nhỉ?" Doof_shoot_Bug-Me_Inator_to_Perry_the_Platypus.jpg HBI22.jpg Ahh, my shoe.jpg HBI23.jpg Perry's_seriously_face.jpg Doofenshmirtz_fights_Perry.jpg Perry_throws_Doofenshmirtz_into_the_bubble.jpg Doofenshmirtz_spinning_around_the_bubble_again.jpg Boy_I_really_got_to_rethink_the design_on_this_think.jpg|"Trời ạ ta phải nghĩ đến việc thiết kế lại thứ này." You_know_we're_on_a_runaway_bus_careening at_high_speed_with_no one_at_the_wheel,_right.jpg|"Mà này, mi biết là xe này đang chạy với tốc độ cao mà không có ai cầm lái chứ nhỉ?" HBI24.jpg HBI25.jpg Don't go in there..jpg|"Đừng đi vào đó. Đừng đi vào đó. Đừng đi vào đó. Đừng đi vào đó." You went in there..jpg|"Cô ấy đi vào rồi." Stacy_watches_'The_Grievance'.jpg Oh,_gross_she_brought_thousands_of_tiny_bugs_into_the_house..jpg|"Ôi, kinh quá, cô ấy mang hàng ngàn con bọ vào trong nhà." Big bug, ahhhh.jpg|"Con bọ lớn quá! Ahhh!" OMG Perry.jpg|"OMG! Perry! Mày đang làm gì ở đây?! Và tại sao mày lại đội mũ?" Who's This Pharmicist.png|"Và gã dược sĩ này là ai?" W-why_does_everyone_just_stampede_to_that_conclusion.jpg|"Thật ư? Thật ư? Tại sao mọi người cứ vội vàng kết luận như thế?" HBI26.jpg Ooh, 'The Grievance'.jpg|"Ooh! Lời Than vãn! Tôi xem phim này trong rạp chiếu phim rồi." No,_don't_tell_me_how_it_ends.jpg|"Không! Đừng nói cho tôi kết thúc của nó!" HBI27.jpg Stacy_the_Grievance.jpg It's the greasy Grievance girl from the basement.jpg HBI28.jpg|"Không! Không! Tôi đã làm gì chứ? Tại sao cô lại cứ than vãn tôi?" HBI29.jpg Did_the_Flynn_Fletchers_know_you_fight_evil_sceintist.jpg|"Nhà Flynn-Fletcher có biết cậu đi đánh nhà khoa học xấu xa không?" Stacy_steps_on_Bugs-Me_Inator's_remote.jpg Perry_destroys_Bugs-Me_Inator.jpg HBI30.jpg HBI31.jpg Perry_takes_Stacy_away.jpg Stacy_Reads_Panphlet.png Can we Keep this a secret.png HBI32.jpg HBI33.jpg ''Isabella's Birthday Song'' Today_is_my_birthday.JPG|"Hôm nay là sinh nhật của tớ, và chỉ có một điều tớ đang ước mong." To_spent_sometime_alone_with_certain_someone_I_adore.jpg|"Là dành thời gian riêng tư với một người..." Phineas_and_Ferb_are_running_to_get_Giant_Floating_Baby_Head.jpg|"mà mình luôn mến mộ." Isabella_singing_while_Candace_and_the_Firesides_move_an_item.JPG|"Nó không cần phải trang trọng hoặc cầu kỳ" It's_not_deal_breaker_if_it's_not_romancy.jpg|"Nó không cần là một thỏa thuận nếu nó không gây lãng mạn." Giant_Baby_Head_Isabella's_Birthday.png|"Sau tất cả bấy lâu nay, tớ đã phải hạ thấp kỳ vọng của mình" Baljeet_and_Buford_singing_in_Alone.JPG|"Kỳ vọng..." Phineas_and_Isabella_in_a_limo.JPG|"Không cần chiếc xe limo hay bông gài trên tay." Phineas_and_Isabella_on_bicycles.JPG|"Chỉ cậu ấy và tớ..." Phineas_and_Isabella's_entourage.jpg|"mà không cần người hộ tống." Phineas_and_Isabella_working_with_tools.JPG|"Và tớ sẽ không buồn đâu." Isabella_blue_background_HBI.jpg|"Ở trong vòng quay..." Emotional_Roulette.png|"tình cảm này" I'll_take_anything_I_can_get.JPG|"Tớ sẽ làm tất cả những thứ nhỏ nhặt tớ có thể làm..." Eating_some_French_Fries.jpg|"Như ăn bánh khoai tây Pháp: Tớ sẽ làm!" Stuck_on_a_tarmac.jpg|"Bị kẹt trên sân bay..." Stuck_in_a_Tarmat.jpg|"Tớ vẩn ổn!" Trapped_under_rubble.jpg|"Bị kẹt dưới đống đổ nát: Thật tuyệt vời!" Lifting_a_Piano.jpg|"Di chuyển đàn piano..." If_we_only_could.jpg|"Nếu chúng tớ có thể" Getting_orthodontia.jpg|"Đi đến nơi chỉnh răng: Cho tớ vào!" In_a_smelly_subway_car.jpg|"Trên một con tàu bốc mùi: Tớ gia nhập!" Phineas_and_Isabella_decorating.JPG|"Chúng ta có thể tự làm một ghế ngồi tình yêu..." Jumping_on_the_couch.jpg|"Tớ gọi đó là kết thúc hoàn hảo!" That's_all_I_really_want.JPG|"Vì đó là tất cả những gì tớ muốn;" Just_time_alone_with_my_triangular_savant.jpg|"Chỉ cần có thời gian riêng tư với thiên tài đầu tam giác của tớ" I'm_not_asking_for_the_world.jpg|"Tớ không đòi hỏi một thế giới; tớ chỉ là một cô gái" And_I_will_change_my_mornful_tone.jpg|"Và tớ sẽ thay đổi giọng ủ ê của mình." We_could_just_be_alone.JPG|"Nếu chúng tớ được ở một mình thôi." Thể loại:Thư viện ảnh Thể loại:Thư viện ảnh tập phim